Elijah & His Hair
by daydreamer4life2011
Summary: A collection of poems that take shipping to a new level... *New characters will be added at request*
1. Elijah & His Hair

****_Author's Note:_

**Those who follow my other stories may be wondering, "Why is this chick posting something new, when there are better things to be updated? This poem thing SUCKS."**

**Well, I agree. There's just been other things demanding my attention, and I haven't had the brain power to write 1,000 to 2,000 word chapters - and short chaps don't sit well with me. I don't mind from other authors, but I don't like it in myself.**

**This weird idea was just quick and easy to do (which is probably why I shouldn't post it lol), so I typed it up on a whim basically. The A/N at the bottom has more info.**

**This is the strangest thing I've probably ever written, but I hope you enjoy it. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah &amp; His Hair<strong>

**A Poem**

**by**

**daydreamer4life2011**

* * *

><p>You might say Klonnie and Klaroline,<p>

Forewood and Stelena.

You might shout Bamon and Delena

With your arms held wide,

And dare anyone around you to say otherwise.

But I –

I,

I ship one pair, and one pair only

Elijah

And his lovely, beautiful hair.

Even as he rips the beating heart from your living body,

Not a single strand of his hair comes out of place

Although he spent months, dead, in a coffin

Elijah's hair remained the perfect picture

Of sophistication and grace.

You might say Klonnie and Klaroline,

Forewood and Stelena.

You might shout Bamon and Delena

With your arms held wide,

And dare anyone around you to say otherwise.

But I –

I,

I ship one pair, and one pair only

Elijah – and his lovely, beautiful hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...that was weird. I'm just tired of the shipping war (although my profile might lead you to think otherwise), so I thought I'd change it up.<strong>

**That being said, if you have any crack ships that you want me to write about just tell me in a review. I'm not asking for reviews, though. I don't do PM , so that's the only way you can tell me (I have my reasons). Even if it's just a regular ship, I'll write something.**

**But if you're thinking "There's no way in Hades I'm giving this girl more ideas. This was disturbing enough!" I completely understand. **

** Thank you :)**


	2. Damon's Love Affair

**So...here's another one. I apologize in advance for the discomfort. I have GOT to stop writing when I should really be in bed (because crap like this gets typed out).**

**Updates to my _normal_**** stories **(key word being "normal")** are on the way. I'm finally getting back into the swing of things. I really don't know how this even got published. My mind must've been on vacation, but I have to finish what I started. I guess...**

**Review Responses:**

To be quite honest, I'm surprised that anybody took the time to read this, nevertheless fav/subscribe. Thank you! :D

_Last Marauder of Five: Thanks for the idea! I added a little twist to it, but I hope you find it entertaining. :)_

_roxxroj: Your idea is next!_

_Annella: LOL Forwood is Tyler and Caroline's last names but together, a.k.a their shipping name. Forbes + Lockwood = Forwood _

_I spelled it wrong in the last chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's Love Affair<strong>

* * *

><p>Soft.<p>

Warm.

Stylish.

The one article of clothing that no person should go without.

A sleek leather jacket.

But what's that, you say?

Oh, leather jacket that turns my boring shoulders into a fashion statement?

You claim to be upstaged.

But by what?

I know…

Bourbon.

Brown liquid, burning my throat in a most pleasurable way.

You are there to comfort me when my ego is hurt.

Or when I get set on fire by an easily aggravated witch.

Or when I get UFC punched by my pissed off little bro.

Or when I just feel like getting tipsy.

But who do I choose?

The exact same fashion style that I've had for THREE years (seriously), and have made no effort to modify?

Or good ol' alcoholism?

The decision is a painful one to make.

Therefore, I will not.

I will have my booze!

I will have my fashion!

Judge me if you will,

But I stand firm.

My jacket and my Bourbon will never leave me.

Stefan prefers hoodies,

And Elena doesn't drink (the last time I handed you to Elena, Bourbon, she sipped you like hot chocolate…it was weird).

There is no risk of heartbreak in this love.

Now come to me, the both of you.

And we shall be stylish and drunk together.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was Damon expressing his feelings to his jacket and his alcohol. I imagine that he was intoxicated at the time. <strong>

**And that's pretty much it.**

**Again, if you want me to write about something just hit me up in a review. Also again, I'm not asking for review, necessarily, I just have reasons for not doing PM. Therefore, a review is the only place to make your request. I'll write anything, even if it's a ship I don't like. I don't really care, at this point.**

**Also again (again), it will not hurt my feelings if you don't want to contribute to this nonsense. I will fully understand.**

**Thank you! :)**

P.S. - For those who don't know, UFC stands for Ultimate Fighting Championship. So, you can imagine how painful it is to be "UFC punched" in the face the way Damon was. I can't say that I was mad at Stefan. I can't say that I was mad.


End file.
